Sacrifice
by chakeroo
Summary: Minako Aino has left Japan after a fight between her and Rei Hino. What will happen when she comes back after 4 years and is forced to stay with Rei in a room with only the two of them? :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…. :D

Minako has left Japan after a fight between her and Rei. What will happen when she comes back after 4 years and is forced to stay with Rei in a room with only the two of them?

"Oh come on, Rei. Lighten up!" Makoto said to her friend as she lead her inside the airport.

"Yeah Rei! It's just Minako!" Usagi exclaimed.

"That's the point Usa. IT IS MINAKO. She probably still hate me." Rei answered as she walked towards the terminal. Her shoulders were hanging low.

"Oh hush no Rei! I'm pretty sure she's over it." Ami looked at the reven haired girl with concern.

"Or not." Rei answered as she is pushed again by Makoto towards the terminal.

"I can walk you know!" Rei shouted.

Makoto only chuckled and pushed Rei again.

"Stop doing that!"

Ami sweatdropped and Usagi laughed.

Makoto was about to push Rei again when she saw a blonde running towards them. Makoto could hardly tell that it's Minako with all the disguise she's wearing.

Usagi also saw this and tackled the other blonde. Both fell on the floor and was laughing non stop. Ami and Makoto rushed over leaving Rei speechless and frozen on her spot.

After all of the girls hugged each other, Minako saw Rei, still frozen in place, and went to her.

'Oh Kami, why is she here? You hate her right? Why am I walking towards her?' the blonde thought.

As Rei saw Minako walking towards her, she felt frightened and happy at the same time. 'Oh Kami… Oh Kami… She's walking towards me… What to do? What to do? Hug her? Definitely not. Say Hi? Too casual?Shit shit shit shit….' Rei thought as Minako stood right in front of her. Then she did the unthinkable, well for her at least.

Rei hugged tightly Minako and said, "I… I… missed you." The raven haired girl now buried her face unto the hair of Minako.

Minako's eyes went wide. She pushed Rei away and slapped her.

The other 3 girls winced and hurriedly went to Rei. Makoto then took Minako's arms and said, "You didn't have to do that!"

"Whatever," was all Minako could reply. She was holding back tears and tried not to console Rei. She was hurt on what she did with Rei.

"I deserved it. I deserve a lot worse." Rei whispered to Ami and Usagi as the two helped her recover.

"No you don't Rei. And you know it," was all Ami could say to the raven haired girl. Usagi saw Rei fighting not to cry and she held the miko's hands in hers and gripped it tightly.

"Let's just head over to the villa we rented, okay? Let's just go. We have a lot to plan for Usagi's wedding." Makoto said as she gripped Minako's wrist and lead the others to her car.

This is my second fanfic. Sorry for the wrong grammar. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…. :D

Minako has left Japan after a fight between her and Rei. What will happen when she comes back after 4 years and is forced to stay with Rei in a room with only the two of them?

'Why would Usa and Ami sit there in front with Mako while leaving me with Minako here?' Rei thought as she subconsciously rubbed her cheeks as she watched the scenery pass by the window of Makoto's pick up truck.

Minako saw the miko rubbing her cheeks, she also saw the hand print that she made with the slap earlier and her brows started to furrow. Minako willed herself not to comfort Rei or even talk to the raven haired girl because she hated her.

Makoto saw all of this from her mirror and smirked. 'Stop trying to be stubborn Minako. We all know you could never hate Rei.' She thought as she continued to drive.

The two other senshii saw Makoto's smirk and tried to peek behind the passenger's seat. The two was met by scowl from Minako and sad eyes from Rei's. They both sighed and thought, 'Those two have switched roles.' And the two chuckled.

"Huh?" Minako and Rei said as they heard Ami and Usagi chuckle in front of them. The two looked at each other. Rei covered her face, as if she is going to get slapped again by Minako, and Minako just said, "Whatever," and gestured to Rei. The miko then slowly let her hands down from her face while wincing, after realizing that Minako was not looking at her anymore, she relaxed and looked at her side of the window again.

'Oh Rei. I'm so sorry about earlier but I… I hate you but I really don't. I know it doesn't make sense but... It's just that… you make me so mad with what you did but… but…' Minako thought, glanced at Rei, sighed and looked at her side of the window again.

"We're here!" Makoto exclaimed as she parked thru the drive way.

Everyone was getting out except for Rei who seemed too lost on her thoughts. Minako saw this and poked Rei's side, several in fact, before the miko realized it. "We're here Pyro. Get your butt off the car." Minako said in an irritated voice and then she walked inside the house. Rei jumped off the car and took her things and stopped before she could enter.

"What the fuck? Who paid for this?" she shouted as her eyes widened.

Rei saw a huge a villa. A 5 bedroom, 5 bathrooms, a huge kitchen complete with everything you need and don't need, a huge pool, a basketball court and 3 car garage villa.

Ami peeked through the door and replied, "Mina rented it," and went inside.

'Of course. She could buy whatever she wants now.' Rei thought.

"You could stay inside or would you prefer to sleep outside with your jaw hanging open all night?" Minako irritatingly said as she eyed the miko inside the house.

"Oh. _Oh._ Sorry. I was just surpris…" and before she could finish her sentence, Minako had already went inside.

Rei followed and looked at the huge living room with a grand piano, she was then met by Makoto, who gestured to leave all of her things at the couch and help her with the groceries. Rei nodded and they walked to the pickup truck.

"She still hates me, Mako. I don't know what to do," Rei was now pulling some grocery bags from the truck.

"Just tell her why you did those things to her. I know she'll understand." Makoto replied while trying to carry to much grocery bags.

"Let me help with those," Minako said as she came from behind Rei. Rei was so startled that the groceries she was holding flew out from her hands. Unfortunately, one of the bags contained a dozen eggs and two of the eggs cracked at Minako's hair and clothes.

"Are you fucking serious? SERIOUSLY REI? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Minako was now shouting at Rei while Makoto's jaw dropped. Rei got so afraid that she hid her face again from Minako expecting a slap. Well, more of a punch.

Rei slid her hands down after a few seconds and…

SLAP!

Rei's lips began to bleed. She froze in her place and all she could muster was, "Sorry." Her hands were now in fist and Makoto and Minako realized that the miko was fighting off tears and anger. Makoto hugged Rei and gestured to Minako that she should clean herself. Minako hesitated for a while but her hate won her over and she went directly to her room to get changed.

Ami and Usagi ran towards Makoto and Rei. The three helped Rei to the kitchen and let her sit down. Ami got a wet towel and cleaned the side of the mouth of Rei that was bleeding. Usagi held Rei's hands and tried to comfort her. Makoto after getting something from the bag, sat across the table and threw something to Rei.

"That will help you relax a bit." Makoto said as she opened a can of beer for herself. "Just sit there and relax, okay? I'll be cooking us dinner. Just don't approach Minako for a while." The brunette then drank.

"I'll help with the cooking, Mako." Ami said.

"I'll help Rei to calm down." Usagi said reassuring the two other senshii.

Rei then opened the can of beer and drank it with one gulp. After she finished, she winced as she felt the pain from the corner of her lips. Makoto then gave her another beer.

"Are you sure it's safe to let her drink now?" Usagi whispered to Makoto.

"Don't worry she won't go overboard with the drinking. She'll just drink just enough to make her feel relaxed," Makoto answered with a wink.

Rei's head was now at the table and she was murmuring something incoherent. She had 8 cans of beer and she finally decided to stop drinking. Rei got up and walked towards the living room.

Usagi who was comforting Rei tried to stop the raven haired girl but was stopped by Ami and Makoto.

"Don't worry. She won't do anything stupid. Trust her," Ami said as she held the blonde's shoulder.

"It's just that I'm worried about them. They're my friends and it's hard for me to see them like this. Especially what Rei has been through." Usagi was now hugging Makoto and was crying.

"We know Usa. It'll all work out. I promise you." Makoto answered. Ami then hugged the both them.

Rei was having a hard time walking straight and she had to feel the walls or chairs in front of her. She was trying to go to the grand piano. As she was walking, all she thought was, 'Sorry sorry sorry…' Rei felt that she was on the verge of crying but fought it. After a few bumps here and there, she finally got to the piano and sat on its chair. She laced her fingers to the keys and she smiled. She then inhaled and exhaled a couple of times, concentrated at the keys and her hands and she began to play.

The three senshii in the kitchen got startled. They poked their heads on the door and was amazed at Rei. The miko was now singing along with what she was playing.

Minako heard someone playing the piano while she was drying her hair in her room. She got curious so went outside the room and peeked at the stairs. She was surprised on what she saw and heard.

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love_

'I never knew that Rei could play the piano.' Minako was amused by this but her amusement faded away when she caught the lyrics of the song and saw that Rei was crying while she was playing.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you  
I'd go crawling down the aisle for you  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

Minako clenched her fist with hate from Rei. 'You are such a coward! Selfish!' Minako thought as she stood at the stairs.

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
Down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love_

Rei was now crying and her hands were on her face. She was saying something but Minako couldn't hear what it was. The blonde couldn't stand it anymore and she walked down the stairs and towards Rei. Rei was calming herself down as she felt really tipsy after she played. The miko didn't even notice that Minako was standing behind her.

"Stop crying!"Minako shouted angrily at Rei.

Rei faced the shouter and looked with half lidded eyes towards Minako.

"Mina… I'm sor…" Minako slapped Rei for the third time that day. Rei's lips began to bleed again. Rei just sat there and smiled at Minako.

"It's okay Mina. You can slap me again and again and again… as long as it makes you happy… " Rei's voice trailed off. Minako couldn't believe what she heard. She took Rei's shirt on her hands and shook the raven haired girl. "Sorry about the eggs earlier. Sorry about everything. I know you hate me but…" Rei's voice trailed off again.

As Minako's hand was about to slap Rei again, Makoto caught Minako's hand. She glared at Minako and shouted at the blonde, "What the fuck Minako? Stop slapping Rei!" She then pushed away the blonde and held Rei close to her. Ami and Usagi was too shocked to move from the kitchen and just watched the scene in front of them.

"Don't worry Mako. I am fine. I am… *hic* fine." Rei blurted out. She looked at Minako and said, "Don't worry Mina. I'm okay. You can slap me again if y… I think I'm gonna puke…" Rei almost puked but fought the urge to do so.

"I hate you Rei! You don't know what I had to go through! I hate you!" shouted Minako and she slapped Rei again as Makoto was too busy holding Rei back. Rei's lips bled a lot more.

Makoto put down the miko and was about to slap the blonde but she was stopped by Rei. Rei was now stooping low in front of Minako. The raven haired girl was having a tough time giving a fighting stance and this made Makoto angrier.

"I will protect Minako no matter what." Rei groggily said. Minako was shocked with what Rei had done.

"That's it! I had enough with all the slapping and emo-ness of you two!" Makoto shouted as she picked up the two and dragged them upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

"No one leaves this room until you two sort things out! YOU UNDERSTAND?" Makoto shouted as she locked the door behind her. Makoto then took some locks and put it at the door and slipped the keys to her pocket as she stormed down towards the kitchen.

I hope you liked the story… I'll try to add new chapters tomorrow… :D

The song is Make you feel my love by Adele… :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…. :D

Minako has left Japan after a fight between her and Rei. What will happen when she comes back after 4 years and is forced to stay with Rei in a room with only the two of them?

Rei was now lying on her stomach at the foot of the bed. She was having a hard time coping with what just happened downstairs and she didn't seem to notice that her shirt was stained with dried blood. She looked at Minako with half lidded eyes and smiled to herself. She winced when she felt pain at the corner of her mouth.

Minako saw Rei looking at her sheepishly and was annoyed with this. She shouted at the miko, "Fuck you!"

"Now?" Rei retorted sheepishly as she touched her mouth.

"Wh… What do you mean now? I just said 'Fuck you'?" Minako was now blushing.

"I heard what you said. And I was asking you if you want it now." Rei was now on her side, her face was resting in her palms.

"Shut up, Pyro!" Minako blushed like a riped tomato and threw a pillow at the miko. Rei dodged the pillow and stood up all of a sudden.

"Oooohh… Japan's #1 idol is blushing! I never see you blush like that in…" Rei suddenly ran to the bathroom.

'Stupid Rei. You shouldn't have stood up after lying like that.' Minako thought annoyingly. She heard Rei vomitting at the bathroom and she sighed. 'I guess I have to take care of you tonight. Stupid Rei! I hate you so much' Minako thought as she clenched her fist tightly.

After a few minutes, Minako went inside the bathroom only to find a sleeping miko hugging the toilet. She then got Rei up, pushed the toilet's lid down, sat Rei up and flushed the toilet. All the while thinking that she hated Rei more for making her do this.

As Rei sat up, occasionally slipping, Minako tried to tie the miko's hair into a pony tail and then proceded to unbuttoning Rei's shirt. Minako's hands were trembling and she felt that her face was red hot.

'Why am I having trouble with this? Just do it already!' Minako cursed to herself.

After unbuttoning Rei's shirt, she tried to pull the sleeves out from each arm but found it hard as Rei suddenly hugged her. "Mina… sorry…" Rei began to sob as she hugged Minako and then passed out again. "Stop saying that you Baka!" Minako whispered to Rei.

As she finally took off Rei's shirt, Minako blushed as she saw the raven haired girls body.

'Oh Kami! She's so… She's so hot! Stop it Minako! You hate her! YOU HATE HER!' Minako thought after mentally slapping herself. Then she noticed a scar on Rei's right shoulder and arm. 'A scar? When did she get this?' Minako touched the scar and looked at Rei sadly. She then got a wet towel and grazed slowly on the injury she had caused the miko earlier. Rei winced as Minako touched the wound on her mouth.

"I did it for you…" Rei's voice trailed off. She then again passed out.

"Stop passing out like that! Just say everything and get it over with!" Minako shouted at Rei. Rei didn't reply. Minako continued wiping and cleaning Rei's upper body with the wet towel. She then made Rei gargle some Listerine before Rei passed out again.

She thought that maybe she could shampoo the miko's hair also so that the latter would at least feel clean when she wakes up. She shampooed Rei's hair after she carefully positioned the raven haired girl in a bath tub. She then proceeded to drying Rei's hair and body and all the while blushing and muttering 'I hate you' while doing all of this.

A knock was heard from the door and after putting Rei unto the bed, she went to the door and said, "I can't open the door from here. Mako seemed to put some lock outside."

Ami then opened the door, as wide as the lock could allow, and handed some of Rei's clothes to her. "You might need this." Ami said without looking at Minako. She handed her some of Minako's and Rei's clothes.

"Please let me out, Ami."

"I can't. Mako's right. You have to settle things now or never. Just hear her out Mina. Please."

"Just tell me why she's acting like this. It's not like her to be submissive. She hadn't been in contact with me since the day I left, even when I came back for her Grandpa's funeral. It's been torture for me, Ami. Four years. FOUR freaking YEARS! Why would she do that to me? Just please tell me. I'm her bestfriend, dammit!" Minako half pleaded, half argued with Ami.

"Sorry Mina. But you have to hear it from her," then Ami walked away.

The blonde then returned to the bed and was now looking at a half naked miko. Minako blushed as Rei moved around the bed and hugged a pillow. Rei began to smirk and said in a whimper, "Mina…" She then sat beside Rei and touched Rei's face. Rei smiled, moved so she could face towards Mina and hugged Mina's legs. Minako chuckled at the sight of the miko looking like a child. Minako suddenly remembered about the clothes as Rei began to shiver.

"How the hell would I put these on you? Your bra and pants are soaking wet with all the shampooing. What did I get myself into? What the hell did I do to deserve this Kami? Torture I tell you! TORTURE!" Minako's fist was now in the air. Minako sighed and blushed at the thought that she would probably see the miko's body naked as she has to put clothes on the girl.

After she unhooked the bra, Rei suddenly kissed Minako drunkenly and Minako fell on top of the miko to her surprise. She was blushing profusely and didn't notice that she was cupping one of Rei's breasts. Rei moaned as she felt Minako's hands on her chest and as the blonde realized this, shock ran down her spine and then she stood up and froze. Rei smiled, lied belly side down towards the bed and passed out again.

It was a couple of minutes before Minako could move again. She was clenching her fists and her face was bright red.

'I have to do this. I have to at least cover her with something.' Minako thought. She can still feel the shock through her spine and it made her uncomfortable but it felt good at the same time.

After a few minutes of arguing with herself she finally got to dress Rei as she was completely passed out by this time. The blonde took a shower after all of it was done and positioned herself at the bed so that she was hugging Rei. 'I hate you Rei Hino. I hate you.' Minako thought as she hugged the miko closer to her. She then fell unto a deep sleep after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…. :D

Minako has left Japan after a fight between her and Rei. What will happen when she comes back after 4 years and is forced to stay with Rei in a room with only the two of them?

"_Hey Rei! Rei!" Minako was running towards the put down her broom and looked at the blonde._

"_Hey Mina! You look so happy! What happened?"_

_Minako suddenly hugged Rei. They both blushed. "My manager told me that I could go to Europe and record there! A huge record label is willing to sign me up!" Minako now faced Rei, the blonde giggling._

"_Oh. Congratulations Mina." Rei forced a smile._

"_You're not happy for me?" Minako looked at Rei's eyes._

"_I'm happy for you Mina. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? It's just that, I'll miss you a lot." Rei was fighting tears. 'I can't let her see me like this. Hide your feelings Rei. Hide it. It's better this way.' Rei thought as she hugged Mina once again._

"_I don't want to leave you, Rei. You can come with me if you like." Smiled Minako._

"_I can't leave Grandpa alone. He's getting weaker and weaker as the months pass," said Rei sadly._

"_I… I could just stay if you want me too…" Minako blushed as she realized what she had just said._

_Rei was surprised with what the blonde said. She didn't expect this from her. She knew that aside from protecting Usagi, being an idol was everything for Minako._

"_N… No Mina. I'll be fine. You don't have to do that. I'll be here Mina. I'll wait here for you." Rei also blushed as she said this to Mina._

_Their foreheads now touched eachother and Rei was holding Minako's face close to her._

"_No really Rei. If you tell me too, I will stay. I don't want you to feel that I abandoned you or something. Your dad already did that to you. And I want… I want to stay here with you because I… I lo…" Minako was cut short as Rei pushed the blonde away._

"_Just go Mina. I don't want your pity. Just go." Rei's fist was clenched. She then turned around and went inside the shrine. 'I just can't let you throw away your dreams like that. I… I love you too much to see you sad and regret that you didn't take this chance.' Rei thought as she cried in her room._

'_Rei, why did you do that? I was about to confess everything to you. Why are you so stubborn? Stop pushing everyone away!' Minako thought as tears ran down her face and saw the miko walk away from her._

_Rei seemed to be getting more distant to Minako everyday. The blonde cried every night as Rei didn't answer her call and avoided her every time she sees her. The other girls didn't know what to do either as Rei ignored them as well._

_After a week, Minako couldn't take it anymore so she stormed into Rei's room._

"_What the hell Rei? Why are you avoiding me? I'm willing to give up my dream for you! Don't you get it? I want to be with you! I need to be with you, Rei! And if not being an idol is the price, then… I'll take it!" the blonde was crying and shouting at Rei. _

_Rei stood up and slapped Minako._

"_Just go already. I don't need your pity. I can take care of myself."_

_Minako was now punching Rei's chest while shouting, "I hate you Rei! I hate you!"_

_Rei pushed Minako outside her room and closed her door. Minako was trembling with anger towards the miko and ran off away from the shrine._

_After a few minutes, her Grandpa opened Rei's door and went inside the room. She found the miko curled up into a ball, hugging a picture of Minako and her and was crying. Her grandpa reached out to her and hugged her._

"_There, there child. You did what you thought was good for her."_

"_I know Grandpa but why does it hurt so much."_

"_That's the way of love my child. That's just how it is. Don't worry she'll understand why you did it everntually."_

"_But she hates me. She won't forgive me for what I had done to her."_

"_There is a fine line between hate and love Rei. Most of the time, people are confused on what is what. Just wait for her. She'll be back."_

"_I'll wait for her, even if it takes forever. And when the time comes, I'll make it up to her."_

"_That's the spirit child."_

Rei stirred from her sleep.

_It was raining and many people were coming in and out of the Hikawa shrine._

"_Where's Rei?" the blonde asked Ami. Ami then looked at Makoto, who pointed to Rei's room. Minako then ran towards the direction only to be stopped by Yuuichiro._

"_Get out of the way Yuuchi." Minako threatened the young man._

"_I… I'm sorry Mina. I can't let you pass. Rei… Rei told me not to…" Yuuchiro couldn't look at Minako's eyes. "She said that you should leave and let her be alone. She… She said she doesn't want to see you right now." Yuuchiro could feel the blonde's hatred._

"_I'm here to comfort her Yuuchi. Her grandpa just died for Kami's sake!" shouted Minako._

"_I know Mina. I know. But she said that she can't see you right now." Yuuchiro was slowly walking towards the blonde._

"_What the hell are you thinking Rei? I came back for you! You should've told me not to come so I my time wouldn't be wasted! I cancelled a lot of my schedule for you! I hate you, Rei! I HATE YOU!" shouted the blonde towards the miko's room._

_Minako then ran away from the shrine as the rain poured down the heavens._

Minako winced and started to cry a bit while sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…. :D

Minako has left Japan after a fight between her and Rei. What will happen when she comes back after 4 years and is forced to stay with Rei in a room with only the two of them?

Rei suddenly woke up from her dream and was startled at what she saw. Minako's face was close to her and the blonde appeared to be crying and hugging her.

'Minako's hugging me? What the hell happened last night?' The raven haired girl thought and then smiled. She brushed away some hair that fell on the blonde's face and wiped away the tears.

'Don't cry my tenshii. Please don't. I'll make it up to you, I promise.' Rei thought.

Minako stirred on her sleep and this made Rei nervous. The miko then tried to unwrap herself from the hug of Minako but found it hard to maneuver but got out of the hug.

"Damn shoulder!" Rei whispered then brushed her aching shoulder and then stood up. That's when she felt something was pounding like a jack hammer on her head.

She then heard a knock from the door and went to it. The door opened slightly and Haruka peeked inside.

"So… How are you do… What the hell… I never thought she slapped you that har…" Haruka couldn't shout fully as Michiru covered the blonde's mouth and pushed her aside.

"I'm sorry about that. Mako wanted to give you these." Michiru handed 2 tablets of aspirin and a glass of water. "She said you'd need that to get through the day." Michiru winced as she saw Rei's bloody lip.

"Thanks," the miko then took the pills and drank the water. "Could you tell me why there is a lock behind the door? And when did arrive here?" Rei was touching her lip. She winced when she felt the pain.

"Last night. Usagi said that you were so drunk that you didn't even ducked Mina's slap 2 times and you almost got into a fight with Mako." Haruka was wincing as she stared at Rei's lips.

"What she slapped me again? What's with all the slapping?" Rei faked a laugh.

"That will definitely leave a mark." Michiru said as she pushed aside Haruka again.

"So have you told her yet?" Haruka's face was now on top of Michiru's and her eyebrows were moving up and down.

"No. How could I tell her if she keeps slapping me." Rei faked another laugh and touched her shoulders. She felt pain unto it and couldn't shake it off.

"Still bothering you, huh? Have you taken your medicine yet? I could get it if you want." Michiru looked concerned at the miko.

"Nah. I'm fine. Besides the prescription was only until last week so I stopped taking them. It's better this way. At least it takes my mind off of the hang over." Rei smiled.

"You're such a masochist. You're like the president, no, chairman of the Masochists R Us." Haruka joked.

"You know me." Rei laughed.

"Well, we'll be back in a few minutes to give you two food. Mako just started to cook." Michiru told Rei as she waved and walked towards the stairs.

"You can do it, Rei!" Haruka shouted and gave a thumbs up to the miko.

"Yeah, yeah." Rei then closed the door.

Little did they know, Minako was listening to the whole conversation.

'What are they keeping from me? And happened to her shoulder? The scars looked like it just healed a few months ago. I better ask her.' Minako thought as she hugged the pillow Rei held last night.

"What happened to your shoulder?" asked Minako as she turned to face Rei from the bed.

Rei dropped the glass that she was holding. "You heard that?"

"Stop dropping things you baka!" Minako chuckled.

"Ehe… Sorry. You just startled me." Rei faced the blonde and she was blushing.

"So, what happened to your shoulder?" Minako was getting up from the bed.

"Umm… I kinda fell from the roof last year. The ceiling collapsed and I had to repair it… in the midst of a snow storm."

"Are you kidding me? That's stupid? Couldn't you wait until the storm stopped?" Minako was waving her arms from disbelief.

"I couldn't wait until the morning. If I waited, all of the ceilings could've collapsed. I repaired it and I slipped. I fell and crashed on some stones so my shoulder got whacked really bad. It was good that Yuuchi found me or I would've freezed to death or bled out." Rei faked another laugh.

"Where were the others when this happened?" Minako was willing herself not to hug Rei.

"Umm… Mako was in Paris, studying for her Pastry chef degree, Ami was studying in Germany, Usagi was in America with Mamoru and Haruka and Michiru was touring. Anyway, I'm fine now." Rei looked away from Minako. "I was supposed to fetch Mako from the airport a few days after the accident and she went to the shrine when I didn't show up. When she learned what happened, she called you guys and Usagi, Michiru and Haruka came but Ami couldn't because of her studies."

"I didn't' get a call from Mako." Minako replied in an annoyed voice.

"She said you weren't picking up. She used my phone to call you a couple of times." Rei answered.

"Oh." Minako answered as she gave herself a mental slap. 'That's why I didn't pick up. I got surprised that she would call all of a sudden. Baka Mina! Baka!'

"I had some operation done and they put some pins on it. My shoulder just recovered a couple of months ago because of the severe fracture that I got." Rei was massaging her shoulder again.

"You want me to massage it for you?" Minako said blushing.

"Umm… You don't have to do that Mina. I'm fine." Rei smiled at the blonde.

Suddenly her face was hit by a pillow.

"What the hell was that for?" Rei was now shouting at the blonde. Her head, face and shoulder ached and this made her really irritable.

"Because… Because… You always say your fine but you're not! You won't let me help you!" Minako was shouting and crying at the same time. "I offered you help after what you did to me and you still say no! Did you know how much that hurts? I offered myself… my whole being for you that day, Rei! I would've stayed if you said so!"

Another pillow was thrown at Rei but she dodged it this time.

"Will you stop with the throwing pillows already? My face still hurts with all the slapping frenzy that you did yesterday!" shouted Rei back.

"Why did you hug me at the airport, huh? WHY?"

"I told you! I said I missed you!"

"You never did miss me! You never write nor call! I waited for you to communicate with me!"

"But you didn't answer the phone when Mako called you from my phone!"

"That's because… I … I was surprised that you actually called!"

"Oh shut up. Whatever Mina."

"Whatever Mina? WHATEVER MINA? That's what you say to me after all those years?" Mina was now charging towards Rei. "You're the most selfish person I know! YOU'RE SELFISH HINO REI! SELFISH!" the blonde was now punching Rei's chest but Rei didn't budge.

Rei pulled away from Minako and sat down on a chair at the opposite side as Minako sat on the edge of the bed, not looking at Rei. The miko could hear the loud sobs from the blonde and began to cry herself.


	6. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…. :D

Minako has left Japan after a fight between her and Rei. What will happen when she comes back after 4 years and is forced to stay with Rei in a room with only the two of them?

Thanks for the people who reviewed this fanfic! :D

"I… I did it for you, Mina." Rei's voice cracked as she cried after saying this to Minako.

"What?" Minako looked at Rei with hate and disappointment.

"Everything. I did it for you. I… I wanted you to live your dreams. I needed you to stay but I couldn't do it." Rei was now curled up and hugging her knees while sitting at the chair. "I… I loved you… I still do… It was torture for me not to talk to you. To hear you say you hate me. But when I see you perform on tv, I bought every CD and I went to all of your concerts here in Japan…" Rei's voice trailed off.

Minako's eyes became wide. She couldn't believe what Rei was saying.

"When I see how happy you are while performing, I… I just couldn't bring myself to tell you everything. I wanted you to live like you wanted to. I know being a successful idol means everything to you."

"All of them said I was insane to treat you like that but I insisted. They wanted to tell you everything but I pleaded not to. I had a hard time convincing them and these were all my fault, so don't get mad at them," pleaded Rei.

"Remember when you came to the shrine when Grandpa died? Usagi, Haruka and Michiru were with me in my room. They wanted to let you in but I convinced them not to. I knew if I saw and hugged you, all of my defenses will fall apart. Haruka almost punched me for being an idiot that time but Michiru held her back. They said it's okay to feel helpless sometimes but I just can't. You were just starting your career back then and I didn't want to hold you back." Rei was now sobbing loudly.

"I needed to hold you that day but I stopped myself. And with the accident…" Rei looked at Minako.

"When you didn't answer your phone, I knew that you truly hated me for what I had done. So I said to the others that they shouldn't bother you anymore about what happened with me.

"They even told me that I wasn't the Rei Hino that they knew and they said this was eating me up like a parasite. But I didn't care. As long as you're happy with everything, I was happy. Sometimes I regret what I did to you and think of what would've happened if I let you stay that day."

"I admit that I was scared to be happy. I thought being happy just meant that I would be sad again. So I kept everything and just let the anger showed. I don't want to be like my dad, Mina. All he thought was himself so I thought I'd do the exact opposite. I wanted you to be happy even if that meant I had to push you away. I did everything because I love you so much." Rei was now massaging her temples. Her hangover seemed to get worse with the crying.

"I know if we switched sides, you'd do the same for me. I was contented with the shrine and everything and I already found my calling. But you, it was just starting. I couldn't deny it from you. I hope you'd understand." Rei then curled up into a ball again and began to cry.

"You don't know how it hurt me treating you the way I did. I love you so much." Rei said in a whisper.

Minako just sat there frozen. She sat there for a couple minutes processing everything the miko said. She didn't feel hate anymore, she felt hurt but most of all relieved.

Rei felt that her head was spinning again and her shoulder was aching more. She was about to massage her shoulder when Minako touched it.

Minako was now kneeling in front of the miko.

"Mina?" Rei looked at the blonde as the latter was now holding the miko's face in her hands.

Minako's eyes was not full of hate anymore. It was full of hurt and love at the same time. Rei was surprised and told the blonde, "Sorry Mina. I'm really sorry. I'd understand if you still hate me and can't forgive me. Just say it and I'll leave here." Their foreheads were now touching each other.

A tear then fell from Minako's eyes. She smiled. "Forever the martyr, huh?" the blonde muttered then grinned.

"You hurt me, Rei. More than you'll ever know. It was torture for me not to be with you. All of my songs was about you. I felt so alone even though I was in front of thousands of people. I felt so empty without you." Minako smiled as she said this to Rei.

"Even though I was hurting like hell, I couldn't hate you completely. I just didn't know why."

Minako then took Rei's chin by her fingers, looked at the miko and said, "I still love you, Rei. At least now I know why you did all those things. I knew there was a reason behind it." The blonde then wiped the tears off of Rei's face, stood up and lead the miko to the bed for them to sit on the edge of it.

"Y… You don't hate me?" Rei wide eyed with disbelief.

"Of course not. I just said that I love you right? Just don't do it again, okay? You can talk to me about everything, okay? And I mean everything. Don't keep it all to yourself. It hurts when I see you like that." Minako said honestly. "I forgive you but if you keep being a martyr, I would have to slap you again," joked the blonde.

Rei then took Minako and kissed her passionately. After a few seconds, Rei had to pull away because of her sore lip. Minako then looked at it lovingly and said, "I'm sorry I slapped you."

"Slapped? More like slapped a couple of times!" Rei laughed. "Please don't slap me again." Rei pouted.

"Awww… Why not?" asked Minako while winking.

"Okay. You can slap me but… n… not in the face?" Rei blushed.

"HENTAI!" Minako shouted as she jumped away and pointed a finger at the miko. They both laughed.

Minako then gave a sigh of relief as she saw Rei looking lovingly at her. 'Now that's the Rei I know.'

She then walked towards the miko and pushed her unto the bed. She then crawled her way up towards Rei. Minako gave a seductive wink at Rei.

"Mina! Wh… What are you doing?" Rei was trying to get up but was stopped by Minako as the blonde laid on top of her.

"It's not like you haven't done this, Rei," the blonde looked at the miko with half lidded eyes, trying to seduce the raven haired girl.

Rei blushed and stuttered, "Actually… I…" Rei gulped and continued, "I haven't done _this."_

Minako stopped, blushed and said, "Really? You mean you're still a virgin?"

Rei nodded and looked away from Minako. "Are you?" Rei inquired. 'Why the hell would you ask that, you baka! She's the Goddess of love! Of course she had sex before!' The miko mentally slapped herself.

Minako blushed and replied, "Ummm… Actually I am. Hehehe."

"WHAT? Your joking right?" Rei got the chance and sat up straight while holding Minako.

"I've dated before but I dumped everyone when they thought they're gonna get some." Minako's hands were on her hips and she laughed evilly.

"You're soooo evil, Minako!" Rei sweatdropped.

Minako then kissed Rei but the miko winced again. "Maybe we should do this after you recuperate from what I did." Minako kissed Rei's forehead instead.

"You're right." Rei pouted. "Get ready when this heals." Rei was ginning as she pointed at her lip while looking at Minako.

Minako laughed. "I already saw your body last night, Rei. At least I have a mental picture of what you'd look like." Minako's brows were moving up and down as she looked at the miko sheepishly.

"What? When did that happen?" Rei shouted. "You… You… HENTAI!" she said as she pointed a finger at Minako.

"Hey, you were the drunk one. And beside you let me cup your… ehem…" Minako blushed.

"My what?" Rei looked a little peeved.

Minako pointed to Rei's chest.

Rei gasped and put her arms around her chest. She blushed profusedly as Minako tried to inch her way at the frightened miko. The blonde was snickering while she's doing this.

A bump was heard on the door and then whispers. The two looked where the sound came from and sighed. They then walked quietly at the back of the door and listened in to the conversation.

"Keep quiet Odango head or they'll hear us!"

"You were the one who bumped at the door, Goliath."

"But this cross dresser pushed me!"

"I am not a cross dresser!"

"Actually babe, you kinda are."

"Whatever."

"Shut up all of you! They might hear us."

"So now you're the one who wants to eavesdrop, Genius. Ow ow ow!"

"Shut up! I can't hear anything!"

"I said don't push me! The soup might…"

Rei and Minako decided to open the door, as wide as the lock would permit, suddenly.

"Ouch! My arm Ami!"

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Oh no! The soup spilled… Sorry Haruka!"

"Hey! My hair! Stop pulling it, Usa!"

"Stop pushing me, Michiru!"

Rei and Minako peeked at the opening and laughed.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping!" Minako said while chuckling.

"Open the door already, Mako." Rei growled.

"Okay! Okay! Geez. Such a grumpy person!" Makoto put down the empty cup of soup at the floor as she finds the keys on her pocket.

Michiru was holding off Haruka as the blonde was trying to kick Makoto because the brunette spilled the soup on her head.

Ami was trying to comfort Usagi as the latter cried because she was accidentally pushed on the floor by Michiru.

After Makoto finally unlocked the door and everyone has calmed down, Haruka teased the miko. "So, have you, you know?"

Everybody's attention was now at the miko.

Rei blushed and looked at her feet.

"We haven't. Her lips are still sore." Minako pouted while looking at Rei.

"Because you slapped me!" Rei retorted as she shot an angry look at the blonde.

Suddenly, Usagi got up and hugged the both them and shouted, "They're back!"

All of them laughed.

_Thanks for taking the time read and review my fanfic! God bless! :D_


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…. :D

Thank you for the reviews! :D

Here's the epilogue as Da Pyro's Love requested… :D

Minako has left Japan after a fight between her and Rei. What will happen when she comes back after 4 years and is forced to stay with Rei in a room with only the two of them?

Everyone was sitting at the dining table and was eating.

"Usa, you could at least chew your food." Makoto said while sweatdropping.

Ami nudged Makoto to look at Rei and Minako. The two chuckled after seeing Minako feeding soup to the miko.

"Whipped, I tell you! Whipped!" pointed Haruka at Rei.

Rei glared at Haruka while slumping at her chair.

"Do you want to sleep outside later, my love?" Michiru's eye twitched.

"Ehe… No?" Haruka suddenly ate fast.

"Ooohh! Now look who's whipped! I never expected that Haruka the Flirt would be sooooo submissive!" Minako teased.

Michiru's patting of Haruka's head while grinning didn't help. Everyone laughed.

"We need to talk about my wedding after this!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Don't worry Usa. We've got plenty of time! I took 2 weeks off." Makoto smiled.

"I have 3 weeks before my school starts." Ami said.

"Our tour just ended so we've got plenty of time." Harukas said while looking at Michiru. Michiru put her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"I told Yuuchi I'll be back next week but he said I should come back whenever I wanted to." Rei blushed as she felt Minako's hand laced into hers.

Everyone now looked at Minako.

"Actually, I planned to stay here in Japan for a while and my manager agreed." Minako smiled at Rei and kissed her forehead.

"Aaaaaawwwwwww…." Everyone said.

After they finished eating, they planned to talk about the wedding in the afternoon after everyone has rested.

All went to their respective rooms to rest.

Minako was arranging her clothes as Rei went inside clutching her bag. They decided to share a room.

"Hey Mina, can I leave my bag there?" the miko was eyeing a corner of the room.

"Sure." Minako told Rei without looking at her.

Rei then moved her bag to the corner and sat at the edge of the bed beside Minako.

"Uumm Rei?" Minako scooted over Rei and was now looking at her.

"Yeah?" asked the miko.

"Would you like to go with me next time? I need you with me for my last tour," the blonde was blushing.

"I could do that. I know Yuuchi would take care of the shrine for me while I'm awa… Wait! Did you say _last_? As in your last tour? But Mina -" Rei locked her hand with Mina's.

"I already decided, Rei. I can't be an idol forever. Besides, all the limelight is not fun anymore. I've lived my dream, thank you for that, but now I just want a quiet life for a change." Minako smiled honestly to Rei.

"Are you sure? Because I could go with you now, you know?" Rei was feeling guilty.

As if Minako could read Rei's mind, she said, "Don't feel guilty. I'm sure of it. I even saved up for… us. I'm happier when I'm with you." Minako now blushed.

"If your happy then I'm happy," the miko then kissed the blonde passionately. She didn't pulled away even though she felt pain on her lips. After a few minutes, the parted their lips and Minako touched Rei's lips and the miko smiled.

"I love you so much, Aino Minako."

"I love you too, Hino Rei."


End file.
